1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential taking camera adapted to take pictures sequentially, which can take the same subject a plurality of times at a predetermined time interval upon one release of the shutter, and more particularly to an improved shutter mechanism to be used with such a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sequential taking camera is very convenient in the field of sports such as golf, tennis and baseball since the position or physical form of a subject at various times can be recorded as still images. This type of camera is sold in Japan under the name SEQUENTIAL TAKING CARDIA BYUN by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. This camera has eight taking lenses and creates eight original sub-frames (13.times.9 mm) at a predetermined time interval on an area corresponding to the size of two panoramic size frames (e.g. each 13.times.36 mm) of a photographic film, consecutively from one end to the other end of the area. Such sequential taking cameras are disclosed in commonly assigned copending U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 07/746,889 and 07/946,097, filed Aug. 19, 1991 and Sep. 17, 1992, respectively. From a photographic film with images taken by this camera, panoramic size photoprints (e.g., 254.times.89 mm) each having four print sub-frames can be produced by taking advantage of the availability of panoramic print services. The position, physical form or the like of a subject can be checked by observing the eight print sub-flames of two panoramic-size photoprints placed side by side.
The sequential taking camera described above is provided with a shutter mechanism having two shutter disks and a stepping motor. Upon depression of the shutter button, the stepping motor is started, so as to rotate the two shutter disks. These shutter disks each having movable shutter openings or slits, operate to sequentially open and close eight stationary shutter openings or slits formed in the shutter base plate to take the same subject eight times with a predetermined time interval. This shutter mechanism requires the stepping motor, a motor control circuit, and a battery, thereby posing a problem that the camera cannot be made compact and the camera manufacturing cost becomes high.